Nuevas Experiencias
by MarlArtsCE
Summary: A el le gustaba provar cosas nuevas. Tantas cosas. Advertencia: Gore, sangre, yaoi


**Nuevas Experiencias.**

Las calles de Manhattan estaban hechas trizas y el frio viento chocaba contra la soledad de la ciudad. El cielo rojo oscuro cubriendo cada esperanza de una mejora, cada edificio caído tapando cadáveres y familias, cada monstro suelto en la ciudad aplastando señales de vida y cada militar armado fingiendo proteger algo que ya se había perdido desde el comienzo.

Los ojos de James Heller se abrieron con pereza mientras veía a una silueta borrosa frente a él mirándole. Su cuerpo estaba débil y no le respondía. Sentía unos mareos horribles en toda la cabeza, la fría calle de cemento le rodeaba además de pequeños rastros de sangre. Finalmente logró acostumbrarse a la visión de todo y lo que sus ojos captaron frente a él fue la espeluznante imagen del hombre causante de la gran caída de Manhattan. Alex Mercer.

Heller quiso decir algo pero sentía como si su boca hubiera sido paralizada por algún tipo de sedante poderoso.

- Al fin despiertas – dice el gran demonio de Manhattan con una voz burlona. Heller fue despojado de todas sus armas militares y sabe que se encuentra indefenso pero dentro de su cabeza piensa en alguna oportunidad y estrategia para salir de esta.

- Ta golpee muy fuerte contra el pavimento. Por un minuto creí que no despertarías – hablaba Mercer caminando en círculos alrededor de Heller como un cazador asecha a su presa.

- ¿Q-que es lo… lo que quieres? – alcanza a tartamudear Heller con odio en su mirada. Alex solo sonríe y después de soltar una risita burlona, se pone a la altura de Heller para después acercarse cara a cara frente a él.

Con sus pálidas y muertas manos le toma por la barbilla y obligándole a mirarle le planta una mirada entre retadora y seductora. Heller aleja su rostro con brusquedad de él sintiéndose incomodo con la anterior mirada del otro, cosa que hace reír nuevamente a Mercer.

- Dime, si llevas tiempo en la milicia ¿te han herido o torturado antes de alguna manera brutal? – dice Mercer con una sonrisa burlona. Esta pregunta le extraña a Heller y lo único que puede hacer es apretar los dientes en señal de disgusto.

- Ya veo, no quieres hablar. Bien, quería hacerte pasar un buen momento antes de que te hiciera daño pero si lo pones de esa manera – Mercer se pone de pie y tomando a Heller de sus piernas lo arrastra hasta un callejón oscuro cerca de ahí.

Lo arrastra hasta lo más profundo del amplio y solitario callejón sin salida para después soltarle sin ningún cuidado. Heller se queja por el dolor que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo en esos momentos sin razón aparente.

- Lo siento si te duele pero es que creo que la droga que te inyecté puede causarte un dolor en los huesos – Heller le mira con cansancio – y mas los golpes que te di deberían dolerte mucho ¿no? – Heller aprieta sus ojos con enojo para después sentir como un par de ojos le observan.

Alex, con sus ojos celestes como el cielo le observa con cuidado cada parte de su cuerpo uniformado con su traje militar y no puede evitar sentir unas tremendas ganas de rasgarle ese traje junto a su piel.

- Bien. Mejor empezamos – dice Mercer quitándose su cinturón negro de cuero. Heller le mira con miedo e impresión por lo que empieza a hacer el esfuerzo por ponerse de pie y pelear.

Pero Alex usa sus enormes y pegajosos tentáculos que salieron con violencia de su espalda para sujetar a su victima de manos y pies. Alex se acerca lentamente a Heller para luego ponerse encima de él, en una posición muy comprometedora.

- ¿¡Que crees que haces! – grita von sus fuerzas aun débiles Heller viendo con miedo a Alex.

- Solo voy a probar algo nuevo – Alex le rasgó la camisa militar a Heller dejando a descubierto su pecho - ¿alguna vez haz intentado violar a alguien por el pecho? – dice Mercer con voz tranquila mientras baja la cremallera de su pantalón.

Los ojos de Heller se abren de impresión al oír esas palabras, por su mente pasan imágenes de él siendo maltratado sexualmente por un hombre, y que ese hombre fuese Alex Mercer. Heller utiliza todas sus fuerzas para intentar salir del agarre de Alex pero los tentáculos le tienen bien sujeto y sabe que sin sus armas y manos esta mas que indefenso pero sigue insistiéndole a su mente que no se rinda y escape de ahí.

Alex acaricia el pecho desnudo de Heller con cuidado y después le clava con poca fuerza sus uñas midiendo su objetivo. Alex ahora forma una sonrisa seductora en sus labios y frente a Heller saca lo que es su miembro erecto, lo frota en el pecho de Heller con suavidad sintiendo como su miembro roza su piel con otra prendiéndole más. Heller cierra sus ojos tratando de evitar ver las imágenes frente a el pero sus mejillas están sonrojadas al sentir la sensación de algo duro en su pecho, aprieta los dientes con fuerza sintiendo adrenalina y miedo en toda la espina de su espalda subiendo hasta cada parte de su cuerpo.

- Basta… basta… - es lo único que puede hacer Heller ante tal situación. Pero Alex hace oídos sordos a sus suplicas y ahora cambiando su sonrisa candente y su mirada excitante, pone una mueca de completo odio en cada parte de sus ojos.

Alex saca nuevamente otro tentáculo más grande, pero este es puntiagudo y filoso, Heller observa esto y ahora la adrenalina recorre toda su sangre.

- No… te vas a quedar quieto… maldito soldado – Alex hace que en un rápido movimiento el tentáculo le atraviese el pecho a Heller causando un horrendo grito de dolor departe de este. Alex saca su filoso instrumento del sangrante pecho de Heller dejando un hueco rojizo por la sangre. Heller sintió un horrible desgarre en su interior que le causaba una soltar su sangre por su boca, la escupía, pero no era suficiente como para quitarse el sabor de su propia esencia de sangre.

- Tranquilo. Apenas estamos empezando – dijo Alex con una voz maniática. Nuevamente toma vuelo con el mismo tentáculo que uso para dañar a Heller y lo entierra bruscamente en su pecho repitiendo el mismo procedimiento. Heller gritaba por cada que esa horrible bestia le incrustaba ese puntiagudo pedazo de monstruo dentro de él y sus esperanzas de salir vivo se alejaban por cada gota de sangre que manchaba el suelo.

Finalmente Alex verificó la profundidad de su trabajo insertando su dedo dentro del pecho de Heller.

- ¡Detente! – gritaba Heller con lagrimas en los ojos a causa del dolor. Alex lo ignoró y pensó en lo divertido que seria si insertaba toda su mano por lo que cerró su puño y se preparó para insertarlo en su objetivo.

- ¡No Mercer basta! – suplicaba Heller insistiendo.

- Cállate Heller – Alex le miró a los ojos y al verle con ese rostro suplicante y lleno de dolor se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea.

- Bien. No pondré mi mano ahí – pero eso no causa que Heller suspire aliviado – pondré algo más divertido – dijo Alex con una voz maliciosa.

Alex toma su miembro y después de masturbarse un poco. Lo introduce en el pecho de Heller.

Heller ya no cree lo que ve y dentro de él el dolor le desgarra cada parte sana, las envestidas de Alex las siente en su carne degollada por dentro. Su corazón ha estado latiendo lento todo este tiempo pero hasta ahora siente que ya no aguantara mas, que las heridas tan cercanas a su corazón se están abriendo y le abren paso a una muerte mejor que lo que esta sufriendo.

Heller comienza a cerrar sus ojos con lentitud mientras deja que el dolor venga, Alex nota esto y de inmediato piensa que perderá a su victima. Así que aprovecha.

Usando mas tentáculos le arranca pedazos de piel de su cuello, rostro, manos. Todo. Aprovecha cada momento en el que el esta con vida y continuando con sus envestidas estando a punto de llegar al clímax, entre gemidos suyos comienza a usar sus propias manos para desgarrar la piel de Heller y este solo grita y llora pensando en su familia. En todo lo que esta dejando atrás.

Alex acerca su boca a la de Heller y une sus labios en un brusco beso. Sangre comienza a brotar de la boca de Heller y cuando ambos se separan por la falta de respiración, se descubre que Alex le mordió gravemente la lengua a Heller y parte de su mandíbula. Heller cierra los ojos esperando ansioso el final pero Alex de inmediato inserta mas tentáculos en su pecho creándose a si mismo un placer extremo. Alex gemía de placer dando sus ultimas envestidas y después de dar una mas fuerte que cualquier otra, termina corriéndose dentro de la sangre y piel de Heller, llenando su grave herida de fluidos blancos y rojizos.

Y Heller finalmente siente su corazón detenerse bruscamente.

Alex respira agitadamente debido a su anterior diversión y admira su obra orgulloso de si mismo.

- ¿Heller? ¿Ya te moriste? – pregunta Alex acercándose al rostro de Heller, al ver que no respondía, se encogió de hombros y sacó su miembro del pecho de Heller con cuidado, guardó todos sus tentáculos y en cierta parte cuando vio el cadáver de Heller, sintió lastima.

- Me hubiera gustado que durara mas. He tenido jóvenes a los que casi los parto a la mitad y siguen luchando – se dice a si mismo Alex un tanto decepcionado.

Suspira y se dirige a su casa donde le espera su hermana menor Dana.

- Un momento – Alex hace una pausa en su camino – yo ya no tengo hermana – Alex no puede evitar reírse de lo tonto que había sido – que idiota ¡si ahora recuerdo que yo la mate! – dicho esto Alex va silbando a su hogar pero el sonido de una bestia rugir le distrae de su trayecto.

Alex voltea su vista hacia donde provino el ruido y sus ojos captan a una bestia enorme siendo perseguida por militares en tanques.

Y Alex sonríe al pensar en lo maravilloso que seria aniquilar algunos soldados y hacer explotar algunas cosas.

- Y probar cosas nuevas con esa bestia – dice Alex con una sonrisa siniestra mientras se va acercando a paso lento hasta su objetivo, o mejor dicho "victima".

**HATERS GONNA HATE!**

**Así es, lo hice, hice un fic "gore" si es que así se le puede llamar porque sinceramente no soy muy buena en ello.**

**¡En fin! Este fic lo hice porque vi la reseña de Prototype 2 de los "3GordosBastardos" y cuando dijeron que Alex Mercer había violado a Heller por el pecho tuve las ganas de hacer este fic y bueno my hermano me dijo - ¿¡Estas loca mujer! – pero lo hice y aquí esta así que a los que no les guste se pueden ir a chingar a su madre xD **


End file.
